Suzanne Whang
|birthplace = Arlington, Virginia |family = Jay Nickerson Michael Freed |yearsactive= 1990-2019 }}Suzanne Whang was an American actress and TV show host best known for her work as the host of the reality television series House Hunters. Biography Whang was born on September 28, 1962, in Arlington, Virginia. The names of her parents are not known, as is why she wanted to be an actress. What is known is that she graduated valedictorian from Herndon High School, and graduated from Yale University and Brown University with a B.A. in Psychology and an M.Sc. in Cognitive Psychology respectively. Whang got her first on-screen role in 1990, when she was cast as a student in the comedy A Matter of Degrees. Whang got her first major role in 1999, when she was cast as the host for over 100 episodes of the hit HGTV reality series House Hunters, as well as over 100 episodes of the show's spin-off series, House Hunters International. Since then, Whang has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Cold Case, Without a Trace, For the People, Son of Morning, Twice as Dead, Arrested Development, Dexter, The Widow's Mark, Til Death Do Us Part, The Mick, and Criminal Minds. On September 17, 2019, at 56 years old, Whang passed away due to complications from Stage 4 breast cancer. On Criminal Minds Whang portrayed a reporter in the Season One episode "Poison". Filmography *Defrost: The Virtual Series (2019) - WorldCast Floor Manager *For The People (2019) - Lori Pak *Mr. Right Now (2019) - Sabrina *Double the Trouble, Twice the Fun (2018) - Maggie *Now We're Talking (2018) - Willa *Think and Grow Rich: The Legacy (2017) - March Fong Eu *Til Death Do Us Part (2017) - Dr. Wong *The Mick - 2 episodes (2017) - Dr. Frenkel *A Weekend with the Family (2016) - Sue Clancy *Angel from Hell (2016) - Woman *Kingdom - 2 episodes (2015) - Dr. Lynn Bennett *The Real Cat Therapist of Beverly Hills (2015) - Unknown Character *Kim Jong-Un Hosts the Tonight Show (2015) - Sung-Hee Park *After Dark with Julian Clark (2015) - Unknown Character (credited as Suzanne Wang) *Scheana Shay Wedding Planner (2015) - Ming *TMI Hollywood - 3 episodes (2014-2015) - Various *Midnight (2014) - Madame Yumi *The Widow's Mark (2014) - Auntie Jean *The McCarthys (2014) - Surgeon *Hungry (2014) - Reverend Sookee *The Kim Kardashian Show (2014) - Sung Hee Park *From Here on OUT - 6 episodes (2014) - Divina Sung Hee *About a Boy (2014) - Another Mom *Anger Management (2014) - Bank Teller *Hell's Kitchen - Restaurant Patron *Don't Ask Nancy (2013) - Sung Hee Park *Dexter - 2 episodes (2013) - Anchor Woman *Arrested Development (2013) - Olive Garden *House Hunters International - 152 episodes (2009-2012) - Host *Getting Lemons (2012) - Janet the Nurse *House Hunters - 127 episodes (1999-2012) - Host *Carmageddon, Traffic Update (2011) - Ching Chong Ling Long Ting Tong *Son of Morning (2011) - Ch 7 Anchor Sherrie *General Hospital - 8 episodes (2011) - Carol Chang *The Secret Life of the American Teenager (2010) - Fern Valko *Twice as Dead (2009) - Courier Person *Un-Broke: What You Need to Know About Money (2009) - Anchorwoman *Las Vegas - 12 episodes (2005-2008) - Polly Nguyen *Traci Townsend (2007) - Rosa *Brothers & Sisters (2006) - Carly *Material Girls (2006) - TV News Anchor *Cold Case (2006) - Mrs. Lee *Without a Trace (2006) - Linda Porter *Boston Legal (2006) - Juror #1 *Criminal Minds - "Poison" (2006) TV episode - Reporter *Fresh News (2005) - Unknown Character *Now That's Funny (2005) - Unknown Character *Nip/Tuck (2005) - Nurse Lee *Edison (2005) - Medical Examiner (uncredited) *Constantine (2005) - Mother *Two and a Half Men (2005) - Anesthesiologist *Still Standing (2004) - Patron *Ring of Darkness (2004) - TV Reporter *The Perfect Husband: The Laci Peterson Story (2004) - Second Reporter *Melvin Goes to Dinner (2003) - Extra *Date or Disaster (2003) - Sock Puppet Actor *The Practice (2002) - Foreperson *Robbery Homicide Division (2002) - Reporter *Strong Medicine (2002) - Dr. Sporich *Seoul Mates (2002) - Sung Hee Park *NYPD Blue (2001) - Dr. Kim *The Chronicle (2001) - Christy Kwan *18 Wheels of Justice - 2 episodes (2000-2001) - Tina Mack *Norm (2001) - Woman #3 *New Attitudes (1999) - Co-Host *V.I.P. (1999) - Diana Lu *Fox After Breakfast (1997) - Road Warrior *Secrets of the Luxor (1996) - Sammy Lee (voice) *The Pet Department (1996) - Co-Host *Breakfast Time (1994) - Road Warrior *Personal FX: The Collectibles Show (1994) - Field Host *HouseSitter (1992) - Moseby's Secretary *A Matter of Degrees (1990) - Student 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses